Over
by Hgirl1884
Summary: Somethings don't end up happily ever after. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Over**

The dark canvas above their heads seemed to be reflecting their own emotions. It looked to be twisting around in sheer agony, there were no stars to be seen. The sky was black. The clouds moved in a slow eerie motion, creeping around the sky, giving it the illusion that the black world above was alive. The moon was alone, shining in the only haven from the dark, that will eventually swallow them up. The wind was rushing around, blowing upon everything in it's way. To the ground, their shouts were heard. A quiet beat came from the worn down souls that the shoes made pounding on the pavement. She was walking away.

"Just wait. Hear me out." The young man said. His face was flushed, it made his green hair seem more vibrant then it naturally was. He followed the young girl, her eyes were wide and red. She was pale and seemed scared, but determined. The girl shook her head and looked to the moon, she stood in the light. He saw her face and grabbed her hand. He gave it a squeeze. She looked to him, the girl was shaking. The look in her eyes was pure dread, it was clear she cared for him but the presence she gave off was far from.

'No, Duncan. I'm done." She slowly shook her head. "It's over." She pulled her hand free from his grasp. The man, Duncan, watched her turn around, avoiding his gaze. He walked over to her, his eyes wide, he was scared, too. Scared of losing her. When he stood before her, she looked anywhere but into his eyes. But Duncan looked in hers, the dark onyx before had seemed to look right through him. The look in them now, was not as friendly. "Courtney." He whispered quietly. The girl, Courtney, crossed her arms, she didn't respond. "I'm sorry, I just.. it's just that." He stuttered painfully. Courtney finally looked up. Her lip quivered, and her eyes looked back into his. The intense blue gave her a jolt of excitement, but soon faded.

She bit her lip, and she looked to her shoes. "I'm tired of waiting for you to clean up your act. I have to move on." She said in a strained manner, Courtney sighed. Duncan looked around him, the parking lot was empty, the sky above was frightening. He looked back to her, and he tried to contain himself from grabbing onto her. "You're leaving?" He wondered, out loud. She nodded, but didn't say anymore. They stood there, Duncan gave her a look filled with sorrow, and she returned it. "Don't go." He pleaded, finally. "I'll miss you." Duncan said, he slowly grabbed her hand.

Courtney gave him a watery smile. "I'll miss you, too." Those few words rang in his ears. He swallowed, hard. "Then stay, I'll change. I lo-" She swiftly lifted her hand, the smile was gone. Courtney's eyes seemed close to tears. "No, don't tell me that. It's over." She said sternly. She pulled away, and walked. The sounds of the shoes on the ground echoed. Duncan stood there, and watched her go. There was nothing left her could say, nothing left he could do. It's over... The black had swallowed them up...

Courtney shot out of bed, she was sweating, and breathing hard. All around was black, she shivered, as the previous dream flooded her memory. The alarm clock said, 3:20. She gave out a deep sigh and looked around. Her old, rustic apartment was small. It held a simple, bed, a desk, a dresser and a chair and table. There was only one window, which was open at the time. Courtney hung her feet over the bed's edge and stood up, she whipped her forehead with the back of her hand. Slowly she made her way over to the dresser. Courtney pulled her hair into a messy bun.

She looked into the mirror, the reflection was her, but she had a weak appearance. Courtney was more quiet then before, her face was flushed, but her hair was as beautiful as ever. She played, absentmindedly, with a small string that came off her old, baggy t-shirt.

The past weeks had been hard, the days were haunted with thoughts of him. She sighed again, and looked over to the window. She straightened up and walked over to the opened window. Below was a park, usually filled with children, it was now empty. Courtney leaned out, but it was not the park she was looking at, the moon. The sky. It was all like her dream, this was not the first time she had that dream.

The stared straight to the sky. "Oh, Duncan. I miss you." Her voice cracked, and it sounded thick. Her eyes watered up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Over**

The city was filled with crowds of people, that pushed around each other not giving anything a second thought. They lived in a busy world, complete of only themselves. Person by person scurried to the next stop, as of they were their own personal bus. The many that walked by, gave me a look. Some scowled at me and said, 'Move it or Lose it', though their efforts were wasted. I didn't move, I simple sighed and looked behind my shoulder.

A park, it was filled with dozens of kids, all running around a large smile on their faces. I grin to myself. Not all, though were happy, one was crying. She ran to her mother, who picker her up and gave her a band-aid, and a kiss. Seconds later the little girl was screaming with joy, playing again. I sighed again. If only it were that simple, a kiss and it would all be better. But that's not how it is, not in the real world. You eat or be eaten, as the saying goes. These people crowding around me knew it, even I knew it, but I had to learn the hard way.

I looked up, and scanned the old, small apartment building. There were holes in the structure, a simple gust of wind and it seemed it would blow over. I slowly shake my head at it, I never thought of her as a city girl. I never really thought of her as any girl except, mine. Although, that was over and it was stupid to open a case that was already sealed shut. I felt her here, she doesn't know I'm here though. What now? I must've come here for a reason, but what? I just wanted to see her, to know she's safe, and to let her know, that she has a Guardian Angel.

I take a deep breath and go over to the door. It takes all my courage to just press the button, to set her ringer off. A second later I heard her voice, over the intercom. I smile to myself, I missed that voice. I got ready to say one of my many sarcastic comments, but I stopped myself. Just to hear her made me speechless, I sighed. She asked, 'Who's there?" again, and sounded more annoyed this time. If I was going to say something now was the time.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Then- "I miss you." I said, my voice cracked. I didn't even stay to hear the answer. I was walking away. That said, it all. Everything I was feeling, it was summed up in one sentence. I walked across the street and past the park, through the crowds of cars and people and as I went to turn the corner, a siren was heard. I looked behind me, and saw a police car coming, I sighed. I half-glanced at her window, it was open and her face was looking at me. Her mouth was partly open, and her face was as white as a ghost.

I swallowed, hard. I looked into her eyes, and she mine. But then my attention was turned to the police car approaching me, I ran. I had to, either that or jail. I did what I had to do, I ket her know she has a Guardian Angel.

A/N: It's a one-shot but I though I'd do one for Duncan. They have broken up, and Courtney

was having nightmares because she missed him, he missed her so he visited. But he''s running

from the cops, so he had to leave. Sorry, it so short.

Haley


End file.
